Zanukoilan's life style
by numbuh13m
Summary: zanukoil is op, whichis an original planet, this s about beast boyan starfire's arrangedmarriage,beast boy starts o act stranger while he is on zankoil, the big wanna know is will they go through with it


Beast boy walked into the common room of the tower with a book bag around his right shoulder.

"friend beast boy, ware do you go" starfire asked.

"Im just going to this convention, ill be back in three days" beast boy lied.

"what kind of convention" robin asked.

"ok, um its just something I used to do a while ago, I just want the memories, k" beast boy expertly lieing again.

"ok, just keep your communicator on, incase we need you" robin said as he a cyborg went back to there video game an raven didn't even look up from her book.

Beast boy went to the 'bus stop', behind an old building with a sign that said bus stop in the language of zanukoilan, it was 10 minuets l8ter when a bisar a zanukoilan bus came flying out of a portal, it is a black bus with a broom on each side an ware the bristle usually go fire came out an one in the back with fire coming out. It pulled up right in front of beast boy an he smiled as the door opened.

"hey, if it isn't beast boy, how it be" the bus driver said to bb.

"hey fire plus" bb said to him, the bus driver as flame hair an is an reddish tan skin tone, an controls anything with fire involved.

"so you gunna come home for good this time or are you just visiting" fire plus asked as beast boy stepped on the bus an showed him his ID for his world an his bus card.

'you know I love it here on earth but I still need to visit zanukoil" bb said handing him 3 krouits which is 6 dimes.

"yeah, yeah, well you clear, take your seat, mister earthly hero" fire pus said to bb, they both laughed an he took a seat next to a female troll.

"hey, what's your name, im pinky, an how is earth" she asked bb.

"oh, hey, im beast boy, nice to meet you an wonderful, earthlings have way more intrusting customs" I said then turned to face her, she had light pink hair, a very thin figure, an very long nails.

"cool, I was thinking about moving there, but earthlings aren't use to us, how did you get them to trust you" she asked.

"I became a super hero, I visit home every once in awhile like now" beast boy said.

"what planet are you from" she asked, kindly.

"zanukoil" he replied.

"oh, you are from the original magic planet" she said turning excitedly towards bb.

"yup, which planet are you from" bb asked politely.

"magifoiil, the 10th magic planet, im heading there right now, I have been living on toiilent the planet of bridges the people there are so friendly to trolls" she answered an they both laughed, as they then herd fire plus say.

"all those for zanukoil, off now" an bb laughed an got up an before getting off said.

"its Wednesday, no one but me, you know that, ill see you Friday mourning, k" bb said an fire plus laughed giving him a thumbs up an sped off an bb waved good bye an turned around an seen his home, he walked straight to his parents house. He knocked on the door an his older sister Blackross who is recently 18 in earth years, opened the door with a bored expression until she noticed it was

"BEAST BOY" she yelled wrapping her arms around him he did the same saying.

"hey sis" in zanukoilan .

"hey bro, so, we got some news, come in" she said in zanukoilan.

"ok" he said following her in the house, when they got he took a seat noticing his parents an older brother snake who is 21 in earth years, an little brother aiggng who 12 in earth years On zanukoil 6 months is a year.

"hey, guys, what's up" still speaking there language.

"first, want a drink" beast boy's mom asked, the drinking age is 13.

"um, sure, can I have a blooodaretia, hold the retia" beast boy said as his mom went over to there mini bar an fixed the drink, an gave it back to him.

"thx, so whats this news" bb asked an on tamarind star arrived with robin an raven an cyborg after been called there she went over to her father.

"hi, daddy" she said speaking tamarind.

"hi, honey, um, do you think your friend can let me kiss her, so I can speak English" her father asked as they hugged.

"ill, ask" she said an flew back over to raven.

"um, friend raven, do you mind kissing my father so he can learn English" star asked very politely, raven ground but nodded an star called her father over it was a short kiss but it was long enough to learn the English language.

"thank you" starfire's father said to raven she just nodded no smile.

"so any way starfire, we have arranged a marriage with you an a young man, from the planet zanukoil" he said, serious she was shocked the hung her head low an raven robin an cyborg all screamed "what".

"yes, we leave in a earth hour, for zanukoil" an back on zanukoil

"will you guys just spit it out, an stop giving me drinks, are you trying to get me drunk, snake an blackross" he asked turning towards his brother an sister.

"duh, can we just tell him, they will be here soon" she said speaking English, surprising beast boy.

"did you just speak English" he asked in English.

"yes, beast boy, we all learned English because the girl you are arranged to marry has friends from earth, an isn't from any of the magic plants, so we agreed on learning English" snake said.

"marrying, what" bb asked.

"yes, son, you are gunna marry this girl, we need an alliance with her planet, so head master wants you to marry her, there's nothing none of us can do, an you know that, but you might be able to go back to earth, cause she lives on earth to" his dad said trying to get him to agree.

"this is bull crap" beast boy said.

"yeah, we know, but what could you do" Blackross said giving a small smile as he just rested his head on her shoulder.


End file.
